KC and Dal's Love Affair- Homosexual Fiction
by Lioness2
Summary: KC and Dal discover their homosexual feelings for eachother....Bray finds out he's...Ahem, read and find out....Zoot returns...Bisexual urges all around...
1. Default Chapter

Don't steal my shit. This is my story, not yours...So don't even fucking THINK about trying to take it. You can also find this story on the Tribeworld UBB.  
  
~Lioness  
  
Enjoy- And feel free to leave comments.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
Tai-San yawned, turning over onto her back, being careful not to disturb Lex, who was sleeping soundly beside her. She had had a long night, and she was achingly tired. But her soul was calm, and balanced. She was happy, and the prospects of the day seemed optimistically endless.  
  
At least, that was what she called it. Anyone else would disagree with her. I mean, who would fucking say "Optimistically Endless?"  
  
No one else in the Mall shared her views quite in the way she saw them.  
  
Rubbing a hand across her sleepy eyes, she got up, stretching, and smiled down at the sleeping Lex. In sleep, he looked like a small, vulnerable child, with the string of drool hanging from his open mouth.  
  
They had been together for at least a month. It was an tumultuous affair, and Tai-San felt was for the good of the tribe. It certainly kept Lex in good humour, and his attitude had changed for the better since he and Tai-San has consummated their relationship.  
  
If things are meant to be, Tai-San thought, then they will certainly last.  
  
She got washed, and put on her clothes. After brushing her blue hair up, she climbed down the stairs, entering the 'kitchen' to brew some herbal tea. Luckily, there was plenty left, as she was the only one who enjoyed divulging in the pleasures of various herbs.  
  
She laid the homemade tea bag on the counter, and filled a measuring cup with water. Then she realised that pot wasn't on the counter anywhere.  
  
Trudy entered the room, her baby Brady juggled on one arm. "Good morning, Tai-San," she said, sitting down at the table.  
  
"Hello, Trudy. Have you seen the pot? I could have sworn I left it on the counter last night. "  
  
"Last time I checked, it was in the cabinet under the sink," Trudy told her. She raised a bottle to Brady's lips, and the baby screamed and pushed it away.  
  
Tai-San knelt down, opening the cabinet below and reaching in for the pot. Instead of cold steel metal, she felt something that was warm, like skin..... She jerked back, spilling the water in the measuring cup, dropping it to the floor.  
  
"Shit!" Tai-San cursed. Mystical or not, from pain, profanity was bourne.  
  
Trudy looked up, vaguely concerned. "Tai-San, what did you do?" she asked.  
  
Tai-San ignored Trudy, and slowly bent down to the cabinet again. Opening the doors all the way, she blinked in surprise and sat back, hard.  
  
"Oh my," came her comment. "Oh my, oh my."  
  
"Tai-San, please don't tell anyone!" a voice said.  
  
Trudy in her curiousness, stood up, the baby clinging to her arm like a leech. She looked over at the open cabinet, and did a double take.  
  
"What were you boys doing under there?" she demanded.  
  
The two boys- KC and Dal- shrugged their shoulders, avoiding Trudy's eyes.  
  
"Well? I'm waiting."  
  
KC looked at Dal. "Well-" he began.  
  
Dal interuppted. "Actually, we were playing hide and seek." he told Trudy and Tai-San. "Patsy and Cloe wanted to play, so we decided to humour them. After all, it's probably hard for them, being the youngest two in the tribe, with no one else to play with."  
  
"Yeah," KC put in.  
  
Tai-San gave them an odd look. KC fumbled with the strings from his shirt and hoped desperately that Tai-San with her all-knowing ways couldn't see right through him, into what was in his mind. I wonder if she can do that, he thought. I wonder if she can read people's minds. I wonder-  
  
"But in the bottom cabinet, together?" Trudy asked doubtfully. "Wouldn't that be rather crowded?"  
  
"Yeah, but it was the only good hiding place where they would never find us," KC said defensively.  
  
"But why were you playing hide and seek so early in the morning?"  
  
"We figured this time was as good as any," Dal replied.  
  
Tai-San didn't say a word through Trudy's questioning. She merely bent down, offering her hands to KC and Dal, pulling them out of the cabinet. As they stood up, brushing out the wrinkles in their clothes, they avoided the older girl's eyes.  
  
Trudy shut the cabinet door with a little bang, as if to show KC and Dal she found their behaviour truly silly.  
  
They all turned to see Patsy and Cloe coming down the stairs. The girls heels made a click-click-click-thump sound on the stairwell.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Patsy asked the boys. "We looked and looked for you, but we never found you."  
  
Trudy looked at the boys, her eyebrow raised. "So you were playing this morning, huh?" She asked, sarcastically.  
  
Cloe and Patsy looked at eachother, then at Trudy.  
  
"What are you on about, Trudy?" asked Cloe. She nervously wiped a bit of her green lipstick off her mouth, as if she thought she were about to be in trouble.  
  
"KC and Dal said you were playing hide and seek this morning," Trudy said. She threw a scathing look at the boys.  
  
"We weren't playing this morning." Patsy said. "We were playing last night. We never found them, so we just went to bed. Where were you guys at?"  
  
"Yeah," Cloe said. "How come we never found you?"  
  
"Alright boys, what's going on?" Trudy demanded, annoyed. "What trick were you up to?"  
  
KC and Dal blushed, embarrased.  
  
"Actually," said Dal, "the real truth is that we fell asleep in the cabinet." He looked down sheepishly.  
  
Patsy and Cloe burst into laughter.  
  
"You fell asleep?" Patsy laughed. "What stupid gits!"  
  
"Shut up," KC muttered. "At least my @ss isn't getting fat from sitting around and overcomplimenting Trudy all day."  
  
"Bas-"  
  
"Alright. Enough. Help me make breakfast," Trudy ordered. The children sighed, but obeyed.  
  
Dal looked up, to see Tai-San's strange, intuitive glance. He turned from it, pulling out a can of beans, along with the can opener.  
  
The rest of the Mallrats began drifting downstairs. Lex went over to Tai-San, kissing her in front of everyone.  
  
"You look rather tired," he grinned. "Is it because the power between these legs of mine kept you up all night?"  
  
Tai-San smiled a secretive smile and said nothing, whereas the others looked offended to hear such crudeness. Particularly in front of the children's virgin ears. The children eyes were wide and interested in this little bit of information.  
  
Alice, on the other hand, groaned loudly. "Power? Pffffft. I suppose Tai-San wasn't even aware you were moaning and groaning and straining over her, now was she?"  
  
Lex shot a warning glance towards Alice. "That's not your business, Alice."  
  
"Oh, is it?"  
  
"No, it's not. Not at all."  
  
"Then don't feel fit to dry-hump, grasp at eachother desperately and drop details of your sex games in front of the children. I'd be eternally grateful if you refrained from doing so in the near future." She turned to see Bray, his arms plucking fretfully at his white feminine crocheted tank top, a worried look in his eyes. His lips were suspiciously pink.  
  
Hmm, Alice thought. Has he been borrowing my lip liner again? He had once confided in her that he was embarrassed of his thin lips.  
  
"We need to have a little talk, everyone." he said, when he realised Alice was finished talking.  
  
"Not in the middle of Alice and I's debate, you don't," Lex broke in.  
  
"What debate, sweetums?" Alice said, lightly spanking Lex on the bottom. He arched his eyebrow in surprise. She continued on, grinning slightly. "There was no debate, seeing as I single-handedly outwitted you quickly with my statements."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Let me speak, please." Bray interuppted. A vein was popping on his large, slightly oily forehead.  
  
Lex blew his breath. "Oh, Great Queen Braya has something to say. Oh Our Fearless Leader, why don't we all bend down and smother your wrinkly feet with kisses?"  
  
Bray shot his blue eyes towards Lex. "What's the problem, Lex?" he asked, challengingly.  
  
Danni stepped forward then, putting her hands between the two young men. "Don't start. This is not the time to get into a little petty row now. You can compare ball sizes later. Now Bray, do tell us what's the matter, dear."  
  
Bray grimly thrusted out the object in his hand.  
  
"This," he said.  
  
Everyone gasped and bent forward to look. 


	2. Sex All Around

Chapter 2  
  
Trudy gasped.  
  
"It's- It's a unopened condom and strawberry flavoured lubricant," she said, horrified.  
  
Lex scoffed. "So? At least it shows someone around here is practicing safe sex," he commented.  
  
"That's not the point, Lex, and you know it-" Bray began, but broke off when he realised all the young children were staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
Lex chuckled. "It probably belongs to you and Danni," he said. "So why this big show? Why do you have to try so hard?"  
  
Bray narrowed his eyes. "It's not a show, Lex, and it doesn't belong to either Danni or I. As a matter of fact, I was actually thinking of you." His eyes bored down into the shorter man's.  
  
Lex grinned. "I can understand why you'd think that, my sex-starved friend, but it's not mine. I'd gladly gloat if it was."  
  
Bray looked at Tai-San for reconfirmation.  
  
Tai-San shook her head. "It's not ours. We prefer to do things the natural wa-"  
  
"That'll be enough, Tai-San dear, thanks," Alice stopped her. She tilted her head towards the attentive children.  
  
Danni stepped forward, to a few unnamed people's annoyance. Naturally, she was ready to take charge.  
  
"Whoever this belongs to, they shouldn't be leaving it just anywhere for the children to see." She looked over at the children grimly. "Though I suppose they've already seen it." She crossed her arms, earning the narrowed glances of some.  
  
"Just come forward," Danni continued, ignoring the looks she was recieving. "We're not going to be angry, but we would like to be assured that this isn't going to happen again. For the children's sakes."  
  
Like you really care about the children, Alice thought to herself. Everyone can see right through your false display of caring- It's only to impress Bray, isn't it, Miss Danni? Yes, indeed it is....  
  
There was a brief pause of silence, and Danni began to speak once more.  
  
"Well, then, since no one wants to admit to it, I suppose I'll have to ask one by one. It's not Bray's or mine, and Lex and Tai-San already said it wasn't theirs. How about you, Ryan, Salene?"  
  
Salene was mortified. That was apparent by her face, which was as red as her hair. "No, it's not ours!" She said vehemently. "We're not dirty people."  
  
Ryan looked embarrased by Salene's blatant implial that they weren't having sex. "It's not ours," he said, shyly looking at his feet.  
  
Lex smirked.  
  
"Alice?" Danni asked.  
  
Alice rolled her eyes ceiling-ward. "Please," she said scornfully.  
  
Danni's face was beginning to appear frustrated. She had been so sure her little act of Big Concerned Motherly Danni was going to force someone to confess, Alice thought. But it certainly failed. I better give it a try, for Bray's sake, so his little girlfriend doesn't embarrass herself anymore than she already has.  
  
"Alright," she said. Her lovely blue eyes moved throughout the group, resting on each individual, deliberately trying to make them feel uncomfortable. "I know exactly who it belongs to." She bluffed. "And if they won't confess, then I'll do them a favour and confess it for them. Then I'll be glad to think of a favour they can return me."  
  
"Alright! Alright!" a voice said. "I admit it, okay? It'ss mine."  
  
Everyone turned towards the person who had spoke.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
They walked through the night, their lamps glowing like large beast eyes. The leader walked in the front, with two large and heavy men by her side- bodyguards, to assure the leader's safety, though she was capable of taking care of herself.  
  
The frigidness of the night air was impenetrable. Inside they were fiery, and their lust for death drove them on. They didn't feel the cold, and merely ignored it. It wasn't even a setback for any of them.  
  
In the front, the leader continued on her journey, her eyes glowing balefully into the darkness. Her mind played with scenes of the confrontation between her and her brother. Not that it had happened yet- but it would.  
  
And she was ready for it.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Jack?" Danni asked, in surprise. Her expression mirrored everyone elses completely. They could hardly imagine it- unless Jack was merely taking the p*ss.  
  
His face turned bright red. "Ye-ye-yess," he stuttered and lisped simultaneously.  
  
"What?" Alice exclaimed furiously. She turned her massive weight toward her younger sister, who looked rather frightened, if I as the narrator may say so myself.  
  
"Alice, don't start!" Ellie said. "There's no adults around to reprimand us anyway, and things in this world have changed since the virus. You can't raise a fuss over something like this."  
  
"No adults around to reprimand you? Then what the hell do you call me?" Alice demanded.  
  
"Alice, look-"  
  
Lex interuppted, grinning widely. "Jack, you're finally a man," he said. "Unlike our Fearless Leader Bray over there. So join my club, mate."  
  
Alice continued on angrily, ignoring Lex's useless drivel.  
  
"What the hell were you going to do if you got my sister pregnant?" she said, turning to Jack.  
  
"Baby? Baby??? I wasssn't planning on having a baby so ssoon, for God'ss ssakes!" Jack said, spitting and stuttering with an unbelievable speed.  
  
"Yes, but it could happen," Bray, the voice of all b.loody reason, spoke up. "Look at Trudy for example, and Zandra."  
  
Lex's eyes narrowed coldly at the mention of his deceased wife. She had been carrying his baby when she had died on the explosion at Eagle Mountain.  
  
"I don't care," Jack said, his jaw set in a determined frown. "Thiss is our business, and no one elses."  
  
"Ellie, what are we going to do with you?" Alice demanded. "You would have never have behaved in such shocking ways before the virus."  
  
"Stop it, Alice! You're not Mother!" Ellie yelled furiously.  
  
Alice's face grew purple, livid, like a huge grape. "Do you have any idea how Mother would feel if she was still alive? Do you know how she'd react to finding out that her youngest daughter is a wh.ore?"  
  
Ellie stared at her sister for one long moment, her face white and her mouth hanging open. Then with a cry she turned, pushing past Alice and running for the stairs.  
  
Jack muttered a curse and followed behind her.  
  
Alice sat down with a heavy sigh, watching their departure. "What have I done?" she asked the others wearily. "I shouldn't even be blaming her for this! It's Jack! It's that boy and his flaming hormones! I'm going after them."  
  
Bray put a hand on Alice's shoulder. "Alice, calm down!" he said. "I know you're upset right now, but the best thing to do is to just leave them alone for awhile."  
  
"Yeah, leave them alone," Alice said bitterly. "Leave them alone to have sex again, creating another baby that won't be taken care of around here."  
  
Trudy's round eyes opened wider, and she glanced up sharply.  
  
"Wait a minute, Alice," she began, hurt. "Are you implying that Brady isn't taken care of properly?"  
  
"All I am saying, Trudy, is that teenagers should not be having babies. They're simply not responsible enough! And surely they're not mature enough to handle the consequences that generally come with having sex before they're married. That's what Mother always told us. She's defying our dead Mother!"  
  
Trudy, tearful, said, "That's not true! I am responsible! Brady is very well taken care of by me!"  
  
Tai-San stepped in between them. "Trudy, I do believe that Alice was mainly referring to her sister. "And Alice- I know you're upset by all of this, but Ellie and Jack are in love. Don't be so hard on them. You may have done the same thing if you were in her position."  
  
Alice sighed. "You know, you're probably right," she admitted, slumping her shoulders. She shook her head sadly. "Mother would spin in her grave."  
  
"No," said Tai-San gently. "I think at this moment, in the world we're living in now, she'd just be glad that Ellie was safe, happy, and alive. And in love."  
  
Everyone sat back, thinking, as Trudy sulked and Alice contemplated saying she was sorry. 


End file.
